Doesn't Mean We're Bound for Life
by demi smiles
Summary: Naya surprises Demi in the shower. Smut. Tumblr: shehadaworldof-chances


Demi wandered around the bathroom, readying herself for her evening shower. Her terrycloth robe (inexpensive, therefore unexpected) floated with her, its blue hues creating an even brighter healthy glow on her skin as it blended into her hair. She took down her hair, allowing it to cascade down her shoulders as she popped a Prozac in her mouth, a part of evening medication regiment.

As steam filled up the room, Demi breathed it in before dropping her robe to the floor in one deft gesture, forming her mouth into an "o" as she appraised her own body with her eyes. She smoothed her hands down her stomach, trying to shut off the stil-protruding judging feelings in her mind. Demi stepped into the shower, grabbing the condensation-soaked handle as she made her way in.

Her body had been wanting for the gentle pressure of the warm water and she reached for the shampoo, squirting some into her hand before rubbing it into her hair sensually, her head thankful for the simple massage. As water tricked into her hair, she did the same with the conditioner, feeling warmed by the water's sensation. As Demi washed the conditioner out, a small trace of blue coated her fingers and she smirked ever-so-slightly before rubbing her hands together and getting rid of the blue before grabbing her special shampoo for her hair.

After Demi's hair process was done, she heard a knock on the door. _Shit, _she remembred. Naya was there.

"Demi?" Naya called out for her girlfriend, knocking once more.

The blue-haired girl cleared her throat. "Yeah?"

"I really have to pee."

Demi giggled at Naya's bluntness. "Come on in. I'm just in the shower."

The door opened and Naya made her way into the room, Demi's shadow illuminated in the nearly-opague shower door. Naya sat down and did her business, Demi laughing in the background at the awkwardness radiating off of Naya embarrasedly on the toilet.

Demi poked her head out of the shower. "You're cute when you blush," she commented, as Naya made her way to wash her hands.

"Shut up!"

As Naya turned around from Demi at the sink, Demi called out, "I'm liking the view!"

"You are awful," the taller girl said, turning away from the sink.

"My mother told me never to lie."

"Okay! You know what?" Naya stripped quickly, causing Demi's breath to hitch. "Still liking the view?"

Demi swallowed. "Loving it now."

Naya stepped into the shower, the warm water coating her body in perfect droplets as she surveyed the body of the girl across from her. She winked, taking a strand of blue hair in her fingers. "What haven't you done yet."

"Just, um, the, um, body wash."

"Now who's cute when they blush?"

Demi looked down, ashamed at how aroused she already was as Naya grabbed the strawberry-scented body wash from the shower-caddy on the side. She opened it slowly, pouring a sizeable amount onto her hands at an agonizing pace. She brought her cupped hands to her face to smell it before pressing her body behind Demi's, her head on the shorter girl's shoulder.

Naya rubbed up and down on Demi's back and stomach, causing her to sigh in pleasure. Finally, once this had happened for a few moments, Naya brought her hands up to Demi's breasts, causing Demi to moan softly as Naya fingered her hard nipples. Naya began to move her hands even more up and down Demi's body, before finally trailing to her inner thighs as she rubbed the body wash in harder than usual.

"Naya, please…" Demi breathed, her fingers curled in tension.

"Please what, honey?"

The shorter girl moaned out. "God, just fuck me, Naya!"

Naya smirked in response before coming around to the other side of Demi to properly attack her lips. The two girls grabbed at each other's faces, Naya pressing Demi against the shower wall, Demi's hands in Naya's hair, as they kissed each other hungrily. Naya moved down to Demi's neck, trailing her neck with kisses before moving behind her ear to attach her lips to her feather tattoo. As the blue-haired girl's breathing changed, Naya knew she had found her sweet spot.

Now Naya changed gears and squatted in the shower as she began kissing the valley between Demi's breasts whilst her hands played with her nipples. Demi tangled her fingers into Naya's hair even further, already begging for realease.

Demi detached one hand from Naya's hair, pushing it between herself and the girl in front of her to reach down to her clit.

Naya smiled. "No, no," she said in a sultry voice before kneeling and placing her lips against Demi's most intimate parts. "Damn, babe, you're wet."

Demi's breathing was increasing as the heat coming off of her body suddenly made the shower water too hot to tolerate. "Naya! Now!" she demanded, moaning loudly at the end of it.

As Naya kissed and licked Demi's clit, she also buried two fingers into the girl's opening, "and tight too, fuck," she groaned, feeling the need to touch herself. She pumped in and out whilst swirling her tongue around Demi's most sensitive spot, and she could feel Demi bucking her hips for any spare friction that was possible to gain.

"F-fuck," the shorter girl screamed. "God, Naya, I'm close."

"I know," Naya smirked. "I can feel you."

Demi panted quickly. "God just – "

Her cry was interrupted by the beginning of her orgasm. She tangled both of her hands as deeply as possible into Naya's hair as her eyes rolled back in her head as her body tensed and then shook in instant waves of pleasure while Naya never stopped pumping her fingers in and out. "Oh! Oh, god!"

Naya brought a finger to her lips. "Shhh."

Demi smiled, her breathing still indicative of her coming down from her high, as she kissed Naya greedily, their lips both wet from the water.

Naya's eye drifted up to Demi's after they broke their kiss before she grabbed the body wash. "Your turn."


End file.
